Hyperness in an Arena
by Lonely-Little-Shadow
Summary: This is what happens when you give to fangirls sugar and put them in a match against Kai and Tala


Just A weird Funny Hyper Thing...Warning it involves Sugar!

It was an early mourning I was meeting my friend before the big beyblade tourney, it was my friend and I against two champions I never met them before,

I found it weird that these two would blow off all these championships to compete in a home town tourney, one i didnt even knew was there.

It was fun though my friend and i practiced everyday! We wouldn't stop! We tried so hard those last few weeks, so hard we came home a bloody mess!

Tomorrow was the big night and we were going to compete it was teh final match adn we were so hyped we couldn't sleep! It was nothing but sugar and

crumcakes that whole night! But before sunrise we were asleep and then our alarm clock went off adn we freaked out it was so loud i mean BUZZ!

We were up dressed adn out the door before breafest which we regreted cause we were really hungry! But we stopped and got some yummy.

Before the match we sat there in the locker room polishing our beyblades. Hers was Venusagion a very powerful black wolf/fox, with Egyptian gauntlets on her arms

and her tail...has a white japanese symbol for "Death" on it and has blue water kinda markings on her four paws bit beast.

She loved it like a brother or sister it was hers, she pulled back her hair and placed her glass on, "You know what! this'll be such fun!

The Final match and its just me you and those two hotties!" She said happily, but i couldn't blame her they were hot!

Pulling back my hair and fixing up my blade, which was called Equinox, shined brilliantly in the lighted room, i ran my finger lightly over the encrested

bat-like werewolf, "This'll be way more then just fun, it'll be amazing!" I said and dumped out a whole bunch of sugar, "now lets eat this before my mom finds us!"

We scarfed it down like mad guy chasing fan girls.

The match started and the fight was to begin. The D.J. stood up and smirked delightedly, "Alright all you beybladers are you ready to spin?" The crowd went mad as he awaited to announce the competetors. "You know them! You Love them! They are the hottest of the hot! Over here we have Tala and Kai!" The crowd exploded in this frenzy of manical fangirls which was kinda odd that the stadium was full of so many people..mostly girls! He pointed to us now, "and over here first timers hitting it strong! Dusk and Kudai!" The crowd went mad and they had no idea who we were so there was small steam bubbling off our heads.

First up was Tala and Kudai he just snickered, "ready to loose little girl!" Kudai just smiled, "I love you to Tala!" Tala kinda sweatdropped right there on the head, there points anyway, "3..2..1..Let them rip!" The beyblades flared adn clashed, hit and crashed and smashed into the walls the first match went to Tala, which was a let down. "Come on Kudai! Kick his butt hes hot but kick that sugar into gear!" She laughed, "okay!" "3...2..1.. Let it Rip!" The next match was intence the blades were at each otehrs neck talas tried to emerge but Kudai took it as an oppurtunity to knock him clear out of the ring. She laughed and jumped up and down, "Hey Tala if I win can I get a hug!"

Kai looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you mad? Hes mine!" He screamed and I was somehow behind him, "Awww somebodies jealous!" He jumped up and screamed like a little girl. Went to punch me but I was back all the way over there, the last and final match started and the blades flew at one another again hit after hit led on no bit beasts yet, they clashed upon one another like maniacs, they were down to wear and tear Kudai was so sugar high her beyblade was to, it jumped everytime she did and then went to claw talas, it struck his blade hard adn it flew outta the ring sam screamed so happy instead of giving me a hug she got Tala.

Kai about blew up in smoke but it was our turn to duel, fufufu, he approached the arena adn was steamed, "Tell your friend to get off of my man!" I laughed childisly, "No cause after this your mine!" The duel was over before it started as soon as the blades hit the arena, his clashed with mine and it broke to peices, he just smirked and left in his usual flash the cape fashion and I sat there stunned, i picked up the bits and peices that was my equinox and glared at him, "You creep!" He said said just kept walking grabbed Tala away from Kudai and they left.

I stood there completely over whelemd with what he had done, I hated him so much at that point out of no where my bit beastie came out of no where and just jumped at them it bit kai and threw him in the middle of a highway and Kudai tackled tala out of no where and huggled him to death. I smiled at Talas misery as I did to Kais, "Those poor cars having to hit him with their bumper, but Kudai didn't let him go, not even for a minute.

Then out of no where, Ozuma caught my eye...


End file.
